Depending on their design and on the indications for which they are intended, orthopaedic bandages exert a fixing, guiding, bracing and/or supporting action on the extremities of the human body.
These medical bandages must have a three-dimensional shape which corresponds to the anatomical circumstances in order to be able to act externally on the human body with a form fit and a force fit.
Medical bandages of this kind are produced by cutting out blanks from planar material, for example neoprene, knitted fabrics or woven fabrics. The anatomically appropriate shape is obtained via the shape of the blanks or darts, for example with gussets, and subsequent joining together of the blanks, as is also customary in articles of clothing.
The joining together can be done by sewing, gluing or other conventional methods. The great disadvantage of these bandages is that the exact anatomical fit can be achieved only with difficulty and there are a large number of connection points, for example seams. These connection points change the properties of the material used, and there is the danger of pressure points on the skin.
This risk occurs most often in the case of compression stockings and bandages for burns. The bandages for burns usually have a large number of seams, for example in the region of the female breast and in the facial region, and these often lead to pressure points.
Another possible way of producing medical bandages is shaped knitting with flat knitting machines or circular knitting machines. However, this method is limited in terms of the possibility of shaping and the choice of material. In particular, only two-dimensional shaping is possible. The third dimension can only be achieved by subsequent sewing, in other words with rather undesirable seams. The production is complicated.
Bandages are also known in which foam rubber is deformed under compression moulding to different thicknesses. In this way, as a result of the different density of the foam after deformation, the elastic properties of the material can be locally altered. Such a bandage is described, for example, in WO 95/32690.
A correct fit to the anatomical shape is not achieved in this way.
It is moreover known to shape thermoplastic plate material anatomically correctly to give orthopaedic ortheses and prostheses of suitable form. These materials, for example polyethylene (HDPE), polypropylene or a PP copolymer, have a thermoplastic deformation range of about 170° C. to 250° C. and are substantially rigid after cooling, so that they cannot be used for medical bandages.
DE-P-43 14 785 discloses a bandage system particularly intended for acromioclavicular luxations and lateral fractures of the clavicle. The bandage system is made up of a tube part which receives the forearm and upper arm and which is made of a fabric which is radially elastic but which is essentially non-stretchable in the longitudinal direction, a support band, a holding band, closure members which are provided on the said bands for forming holding loops, and a tightening strap. Such a bandage is suitable for achieving a diminution of the presented indications, but it is very complicated to produce. Moreover, because of the tubular construction, it is often difficult for the patient to fit the bandage without pain.
The object of the invention was therefore to make available a bandage which, by means of an explicit shape fit, ensures secure and stable fixation of the shoulder and of the upper arm and does not have the cited disadvantages of the prior art.